


Brave enough (Cruel to be kind)

by aimée (annebenedicte)



Series: Cruel to be Kind [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annebenedicte/pseuds/aim%C3%A9e
Summary: After her operation, Bernie Wolfe is back at Holby as a trauma surgeon . She discovers her new colleagues, among them the formidable Serena Campbell - sparks are flying ..all kind of sparks !





	1. Chapter 1

Her first steps at Holby hadn’t gone so badly, considering. Of course, it was all very civilian, very different from what she was used to. In some ways, it felt like going back to her first years as an F1 at St Michael’s in Bristol. Once again, she was the newbie, and she would have to earn her stripes. Jac Naylor reminded her of a commanding officer she’s once served under – tough as nails, but once you’d proven your worth, with a bark worse than her bite. With Ric Griffins…well, she’d messed up a bit, but luckily, he’d seemed to accept her apologies. They might not end up the best of friends, but they were a lot alike. Sasha Livy was a teddy bear, and the perfect go-to person to teach her the ways of her new home. As for Henrik Hanssen…Well …She liked him …or at least she thought she liked him – or rather, she wanted him to think well of her. Bernie sighed – the snag was that Hanssen seemed to be very keen on rules and protocol, and well …following the rules might have been second nature to her before, but now …strange how the army had finally cured her of obeying the rules. Not only the army, of course …a certain tall brunette might have played a role in that but …Bernie sighed again. She had to forget that part of her life – she was back now, back with Marcus – she had to make a go of it. Otherwise …  
She snapped back to the present when she heard her name, and realised she’d missed the first part of Henrik Hanssen’s sentence: “…Ms Wolfe, I’ll introduce you to her now.” Oops …If she wanted to make a good impression on him, she’d better focus. Apparently AAU was short-handed, and she was to lend a hand for a few days. Just then a dark-haired woman came out of an office and nearly bumped into Hanssen: “Oh, sorry, Henrik – didn’t see you there.”  
Henrik Hanssen raised his eyebrow quizzically: “This is not something I hear frequently, Ms Campbell. Anyway, I wanted to introduce your new colleague, Ms Berenice Wolfe. She’ll be working with you today.”  
Serena gave a brief smile to the woman almost hidden behind Hanssen’s tall frame: “Yes, we’ve met. No need for introductions – as long as she knows her job and can follow instructions, I’m sure there won’t be any problems.”   
Bernie stared at the brunette – who did she think she was talking about? She may be a newcomer, but she was not a novice. She extended her hand, but the other woman had already turned round, saying: “Follow me, Ms Wolfe – we’ve got work to do – two RTC victims are on their way.” Somehow the woman she’d met in the parking lot had seem a lot warmer, even with a broken-down car. Bernie fell into step behind Serena, wondering how the day would go with someone who seemed to have taken an immediate dislike to her. It wasn’t the first time she had had trouble with other women, but …Come on! She hadn’t done anything to antagonise Serena Campbell.  
One of the new patients had no serious injuries, but the other one had apparently taken the full impact of the accident and the car window on his side had exploded – Serena directed him to a free theatre and motioned Bernie to follow her, while listing all the patient’s injuries. Both of them worked on repairing the damage, and the two consultants seemed to be on the same wavelength until it came to the liver injury – Bernie had repaired the same kind of injury before, and she was sure she could save the organ. However, Serena didn’t want to risk further bleeding and she decided to take it out.   
Neither of them wanted a row in from of the rest of the team, but they argued as civilly as they could until Serena put an end to the discussion: “Ms Wolfe, I’m in charge here, so I take the decisions – now, you can help me take this liver out, or you can leave this theatre and reflect on the word “discipline” – seems to be something you need to learn.” Bernie reddened and bit her lips – she had to summon all her self-control not to throw the instrument tray at the other woman – how dare she treat her like a beginner? How dare she humiliate her like this? Instead of answering, she very deliberately put down the scalpel she was holding and walked out of the theatre. Only when she was scrubbing off did she realise what the brunette had murmured under her mask. It sounded suspiciously like: “This kind of behaviour deserves a good spanking…” Surely not? Surely Serena hadn’t said that?   
On her way to get coffee, Bernie walked straight into Hanssen. Great! Exactly the person she didn’t want to see right then. She didn’t think Serena had told him about the surgery yet, but …  
“Ah – Ms Wolfe – how’s your first morning in AAU going?  
\- Fine, thank you, Mr Hanssen …and if you’ll excuse me, I’ll …  
\- Of course – don’t let me stop you.”  
He walked away and she winced – she hated lying. Moreover, she was terrible at it – her face betrayed her every time. And anyway, this time, she wouldn’t get away with it – Ms Campbell was sure to tell Hanssen what had happened in theatre – how she’d tried to take over, how she’d argued …Why did she always have to get into trouble? Of course, going from being the one in charge to being a subordinate was never going to be easy, but if she could just learn to keep her mouth shut… The coffee suddenly tasted bitter – even worse than the one they’d drunk in Afghanistan. She gulped the last dregs and dragged herself back to AAU, where a nurse immediately told her she was to go and see Ms Campbell as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Bernie sighed and went to knock on the consultant’s door.   
“Come in.” Bernie obeyed and as the other woman didn’t offer her a seat, leant against the file cabinet. As the brunette didn’t speak, Bernie began: “You wanted to see me?  
\- I did. If you’re going to work here, I think we have a few things to discuss, don’t you?  
\- Well …not really, no.  
\- So you think your behaviour in theatre was appropriate?”  
Bernie looked at Serena and the expression she saw in her eyes made her drop her gaze. She bit her lips – of course she didn’t. She really thought they could have saved the kidney, but she shouldn’t have been so vocal about it. It hadn’t been her decision to make. She wasn’t in charge anymore.   
“Ms Wolfe …I’m waiting for your answer.”  
Bernie took a deep breath: “No – I mean …I could have …We could have …” Oh, hell It wasn’t the first time her temper got her into trouble, and she could have sworn her years in the services had taught her to bite her tongue and swallow her pride ! Just get a grip and apologise, Wolfe – it’s not going to kill you! “I’m sorry – it was your surgery, your decision – I shouldn’t have questioned it.  
\- Thank you, Ms Wolfe. I meant what I said about discipline – next time, there will be consequences. You can go.”  
Burning with indignation at being dismissed like a minion, Bernie slammed the office door behind her.   
Bernie’s stint in AAU went on longer than planned. Luckily, she usually operated with younger doctors, not with Serena, so they avoided other theatre confrontations. The work suited her better than what she’d been offered in Keller, so as long as she could make her own decisions during the surgeries, she was quite happy to be there. The one thing she couldn’t quite get on top of, however, was admin. She just couldn’t believe how much paperwork – or rather computer work – there was in the NHS. And because she didn’t like admin, well …she sort of forgot to do it …intentionally. She’d been given a desk in Serena’s office, and a computer, but she tried to spend as little time in it as possible. She reckoned that if she didn’t see Serena Campbell , they couldn’t argue. For a week or so her strategy worked, but one day, as she was putting on her coat, Serena came thundering in the office:  
“Ms Wolfe – where do you think you’re going?   
\- Err …home?  
\- If you can tell me where the completed files of your patients this past week are, yes, you are. Otherwise I’m afraid you’re staying right here until you can.  
\- Oh, really? And who’s going to make me?”  
As soon as Bernie heard the words coming from her mouth, she regretted them. What was she, six years old? For goodness’ sake! They weren’t in a playground – they were at work and …and although she hated to admit it, she was in the wrong. She’d been putting off the paperwork, and the backlog had been growing and growing.   
Serena glared at her new colleague – if she wanted to play at that game, well…  
“I am, Ms Wolfe …I suggest you sit back down and get on with it, or …” Serena gestured with her hand, and Bernie blanched and then reddened – surely Serena hadn’t meant …They were adults!   
She had to admit that she didn’t really mind Serena putting her foot down. Bernie knew that if it was left entirely to her, the paperwork would probably never get done! She wasn’t so keen on Serena’s innuendos, though – nor on her high-handed attitude. Or was she? She should really get home and get some sleep – her brain was getting rather muddled…  
“Well?”   
Serena was still looking at her, eyebrow raised. Bernie sighed – it wasn’t worth getting in a row – she didn’t like conflict – never had. She shrugged off her coat and sat back down. Serena watched her in silence for a few minutes. Then she went out of the office, squeezing Bernie’s shoulder lightly while murmuring “Good girl” , which left Bernie agape.   
When Bernie finally came home at 11.30 that night, she was too tired to sleep. She sank down on the sofa and switched on the tv, but her brain refused to let her concentrate on the programme. Instead, her mind went back to her army days …to Alex. They’d met during her second tour – her first Afghan tour. When she’d arrived at the field hospital near Kandahar, Lieutenant Colonel Alex Dawson had welcomed her, and although technically speaking their roles were equally important, Alex had had seniority and a higher rank. At first they’d got on each other’s nerves – Bernie had found Alex bossy and authoritative, and Alex had told her later that she had found Bernie cold and aloof. Bernie smiled to herself as she remembered the beginning of their relationship. For Bernie, it had come totally out of the blue. She hadn’t read the signals at all. Either Alex’s attempts had been too subtle, or she had been too clueless – probably the latter. And when she’d understood …when she’d yielded …the need for secrecy had almost got to her – if they got caught …well, it would have been unpleasant – maybe the end of both of their careers. But Alex had been the first person for whom she’d been ready to break the rules. She sighed – she couldn’t believe it was over. All her fault, of course- all her fault for believing she could save a marriage already long gone. Her fault for wanting to do the right thing. 

Something in Serena reminded her of Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

So much for flying under the radar …for keeping a low profile… She’d obviously done something to anger the universe. When she’d recognised Marcus in the theatre that morning, her stomach had churned uncomfortably. Then, during the surgery, she’d allowed herself to relax – to think it would be all right. And it would have been if she hadn’t been so bloody stupid! Sending an email to the wrong person …What a twat! And the look on Serena’s face when she’d heard …shock, maybe even disgust? Just as they had progressed to what could be called a cordial work relationship. She had even let herself think that maybe …Maybe Serena wanted to be friends. She would have liked that …well, to be honest, she had even wondered if… Serena’s reaction had nipped all that into the bud. Not that she’d thought Serena could ever be interested in her …from what she’d heard, her colleague was a dye-in-the-wool heterosexual, with a score of conquests to prove it. Apparently, she was also homophobic. Bernie sighed as she waited for the lift. She wasn’t looking forward to sharing the office after the previous day’s drama.   
When she heard Bernie’s footsteps, Serena steeled herself. Just don’t say anything – don’t react, don’t …Just ignore her. She’ll get the message.   
Easier said than done – when Bernie came in and murmured “Good morning”, Serena just couldn’t resist: “You’re late – and I hope today won’t be a repeat of yesterday – this is a hospital, not a soap opera set, Ms Wolfe. We’re not interested in your domestic drama.”   
Bernie sighed but didn’t reply – so they were back to “Ms”. Just great!   
She was distracted all day – not enough to make mistakes in surgery, but not as polite as usual to the staff. She made it through the day, went home, didn’t sleep. Maybe she should cut her losses and find another position. After all, she’d nothing to keep her in Holby. Her ex-husband hated her – not without good reasons, her kids…They probably hated her too, and they didn’t want anything to do with her. And her colleagues …Dom was still pissed off she’d accused him of babbling, and Serena …well, Serena was back to her haughty commandeering self – with an added note of contempt apparently.   
She didn’t snap until two days later – but maybe because she’d kept her temper in check for two long, she managed to reduce two F1s to tears with a few well-chosen sentences. Pity it happened in Serena’s earshot. Serena wasn’t above ranting and raving against the juniors, but if anyone else did it, she suddenly became a lioness defending her cubs. Which was why Bernie found herself summoned to their office – again – just like at the beginning. This time it was her office too, so she sank down in her own chair without being invited to. Serena was typing on her computer, and she stood up as Bernie sat down, coming to stand right in front of Bernie’s chair. Bernie’s first impulse was to stand up again, but she couldn’t see how without making it pathetically obvious she felt threatened by Serena looming over her.   
“Ms Wolfe …I think we need to talk, don’t you?”  
Because she couldn’t stand up, Bernie crossed her arms defensively on her chest: “Not really, no…  
\- So you think making F1s cry is acceptable consultant behaviour?”   
Bernie shrugged. Serena looked at the infuriating woman sitting in front of her…what would it take to subdue her? Maybe she should just ask Hanssen to remove her to another ward…because if Berenice Wolfe kept on working in AAU, well …Lifting her eyes towards Serena’s, Bernie was startled by what she saw in them…anger, of course, but also …desire? No way! The woman was divorced! And she’d heard talks about Serena and a police officer. She must be more tired than she thought. She was feeling fragile – unsure of herself – she didn’t want any more trouble.   
Afterwards, when she tried to replay the moment in her head, she couldn’t. One second Serena was scolding her, and the next Serena’s lips were on hers – not a full-on kiss, more a butterfly kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Very calmly, Serena had walked back to her own chair, sat down and invited Bernie to dinner at her house, because “they really needed to have that talk, and it would be easier if they got comfortable.” Stunned, Bernie had found herself nodding and standing up. As she was leaving the office, still in shock, she heard Serena add in a stern voice: “Don’t be late, Ms Wolfe – I expect you at 8.00 pm on the dot. We have a little matter of discipline to take care of before we can enjoy our evening…”

At 8.10 that evening, Bernie was standing on Serena’s doorstep, with a bottle of Merlot and the worst attack of nerves she’d had in a long time. She could have been on time, but she did see any reason to yield to Serena’s despotic tendencies. She had even though of not going at all. However, she had accepted and it wouldn’t have been polite not to show up. When Serena opened the door, Bernie saw she had changed from the navy blouse she had worn at the hospital to a red one, and she suddenly felt a little guilty she was still in her usual uniform, black jeans with a black shirt. Silently, she handed Serena the bottle, earning a smile in return which immediately switched to a frown: “You’re late.  
\- Yes, sorry, traffic was terrible tonight.”   
She didn’t have to justify herself – and that was no way to greet a guest. However, Bernie had just blurted out the words, and apparently it had been the right thing to say, for Serena’s frown softened marginally. Serena motioned for Bernie to come inside and they both sat down in the lounge. Serena poured them both large glasses of wine and an awkward silence settled between the two women. Serena cleared her throat: “So, traffic was terrible, uh?  
\- Yes …Yes - the long weekend maybe.   
\- Of course…of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

Now Serena had Bernie where she wanted her, she was no longer sure how to proceed – in their office, it had been easier, because at the hospital, she was in charge. She was well aware of her reputation as a ball-breaker, and quite proud of it. However, since Bernie had come to AAU, she felt out of kilter. At first she’d thought it was because she felt threatened by the blonde consultant. What if she were to replace her? She had the skills, the experience. But then, she’d realised it was not that simple – it wasn’t simply a matter of professional rivalry. Serena had fallen in love before, and she recognised the symptoms…It terrified her. Because she was losing control and she hated that. With Edward, with Robbie …she had never felt like that. She couldn’t be sure that Bernie shared her feelings, but …surely the fact that she’d come showed she would be a willing participant to this adventure? An adventure which could only happen if she regained a modicum of power in the relationship. For all the blonde major’s bravado, Serena thought she could sense in her an inner frailty which appealed to her protective instincts.   
She had to try – there wouldn’t be a better opportunity – she’d brought Bernie on her own turf, and she had set the scene – if the other woman was willing, the play could begin. Serena took a deep breath: “Ms Wolfe – if I asked you to come, it was because …because I thought…”  
Damnit! Get a grip, Serena! You’re behaving like a lovesick teenager… “ We have a matter of discipline to settle. Your behaviour in the ward today was unacceptable, and you decided to defy me further by arriving late tonight. What do you suggest we do about that?”  
Bernie looked at Serena, trying to decipher the real meaning of the words. She was quite sure it was an invitation of some sort, but…Did she want accept it? If she’d misread the signs, working in AAU would become unbearable. Then again …Since she and Alex had broken up, she had felt so …unwanted. Unlovable. Even her children had no need of her. And being alone made her feel vulnerable. Sure, she had become a master in the art of pretending – pretending she was strong, pretending she didn’t need anyone. She could fool even the most discerning – but maybe she hadn’t fooled Serena?   
Alex understood how heavy the burden of command could be. How stressful it is to be in charge all the time, to be responsible for the welfare of others, to juggle with life and death every day. They had shared part of that burden, but ultimately she’d been the one who took the decisions. And when they could steal a moment together, far from prying eyes, Alex helped her find release. It made her feel safe in a way she’d never felt with Marcus. Ironically, a war zone had become her safe space, and since the IED had blown it apart, she had felt uneasy, unsettle and insecure. Of course, she couldn’t let it show – she needed her façade to be flawless, crackless – people expected it from a top trauma surgeon. However, being two persons at once was exhausting, and when you added to it the divorce …  
“Ms Wolfe? I’m waiting…”   
Bernie looked at Serena again and her hazel eyes locked on the other woman’s inscrutable dark ones. Was she brave enough?   
“What was the question again, Ms Campbell?   
\- Your behaviour today, your lateness tonight …I think your attitude needs an adjustment, don’t you?  
\- I’m sorry …I won’t do it again.  
\- I’m afraid apologies aren’t enough, Berenice. Indeed, you deliberately arrived late tonight, didn’t you?”  
Bernie lowered her eyes ...Now was the time to make her decision, to say the right thing: “Yes Ma’am. I’m really sorry – I …  
\- Not good enough, Berenice. You’ve got to learn that acts have consequences. I’m going to have to discipline you.”   
Was it too much? Would she scare Bernie away? Serena realised she was holding her breath, waiting for Bernie’s answer. Her heart was beating a little faster in anticipation.   
Bernie nodded and bit her lips.   
“I want a verbal answer, Berenice. I want you to tell me what’s going to happen.  
\- You’re going to punish me.”  
Serena paused, contemplating the woman sitting beside her. With her head bent and her messy blonde hair almost masking a slight pout, she was adorable. The tall bossy consultant suddenly appeared fragile and vulnerable, making Serena almost afraid to go further.   
“Yes, Berenice, I’m going to punish you – let’s see if I can make you cry – it would be a just chastisement, don’t you agree?  
\- Make me cry? You’ve got a hope!”  
Regretting her words as soon as she’d said them, Bernie cringed. In usual circumstances, she never cried – it was a luxury she couldn’t afford. But these were not usual circumstances, and…  
“This attitude of yours had to go too, young lady. Remember whom you’re talking to.”  
Bernie would normally have sniggered at the “young lady” – she was pretty sure they were the same age, but her body was reacting to Serena’s stern tones in the most unexpected and delicious way. She tensed in a tentative to control the tingles in her abdomen. Staring at Serena’s feet, she murmured: “Yes, Ma’am.  
\- Stand up!”  
Bernie stood up, instinctively crossing her arms in front of her while keeping her eyes down. A sharp: “At attention, soldier!” made her hastily rethink her posture and she dropped her arms, opening herself to Serena’s unforgiving stare. She didn’t protest when Serena unbuttoned her jeans and lowered them, although her body shivered violently in response. Mindful of the fact that Bernie had not so long ago been on the operating table herself, Serena drew her gently towards her and helped her position herself over her knees, elbows resting on the couch. For a last time, she murmured: “Are you sure?” and a soft breathless “Yes, please” answered her question.   
After the first hard smack, Bernie’s whole body jerked and stiffened, and Serena’s hand hesitated for a second before applying the second blow. Bernie tried to relax, but the jolts on her behind echoed between her legs, sending signals she desperately attempted to quell. As the relentless assault went on and the pain mingled with the tingles of desire, she sank into the sensations, willing and then just letting her mind to relinquish control. When she felt a hand tugging on her knickers, exposing her already reddening skin, she felt a wave of humiliation ripple through her. She found herself begging Serena to stop while she craved the release, and as Serena paid no heed to her protests, she felt her body go limper, but the tears refused to come. In her weakened state, she barely heard Serena order her to get up and bend over the armrest, but a sharp slap to the top of her thigh penetrated her brain and compelled her to obey. Vaguely aware of Serena positioning herself behind her, she tried to calm her ragged breathing.   
“I want you to count, Berenice, and thank me. Don’t move, or we’ll start again from the beginning.”  
The first twack sent a jolt of pain through her body. The reddened skin trembled under the blow, and her brain struggled to understand why this new sensation evoked a distant memory. As she gasped: “One, thank you, Ma’am”, “Two, thank you, Ma’am”, the memory gained sharper contours, and the images made her suddenly twist and put one hand on the punished skin.  
“Berenice! What do you think you’re doing? Very well, from the beginning then!” The blonde slumped again on the armrest, and Serena yielded to the temptation she was fighting from the beginning. She bent forward and brushed away a stray strand of hair on Bernie’s cheek, murmuring: “Don’t do that, darling – I don’t want to hurt you.” A small shiver rippled through Bernie’s body at the unexpected touch, and she whimpered. The unknown attacker made contact with her sore behind again and again, but as she heard herself cry out “Six, Ma’am”, the tears came at last, ripping through her throat. She lost count after that, engulfed by arousal and pain. After just a few more blows, Serena threw away the ruler she had in her hands and pulled Bernie in her arms. Bernie buried her head in Serena’s neck as Serena stroked her hair and murmured soothing words. Tentatively, Serena’s hands found their way to Bernie’s shirt buttons and began to undo them. Bernie’s sobs were broken by halting “I’m sorry – I’m so sorry.” Serena sealed her mouth with her finger before her lips brushed Bernie’s and the blonde responded eagerly, tilting her head to accept the kiss. They fell back on the sofa, entwined, and their bodies melted into each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Much later that evening, after a shared sushi meal and the bottle Bernie had brought, when both of them had recovered the power of speech, Serena asked hesitantly: “Bernie…was it …all right? I…I wasn’t sure that ...”  
Bernie looked at the woman who’d left a lingering imprint on her skin, who’d brought her to an ecstasy of pain and pleasure. Who’d brought her the release she’d craved… Bernie grinned at her and leant towards her to murmur in her ear: “Tip-top, dear.” Then, straightening up, she rubbed her back with a grimace.   
“Are you …are you in pain?” asked Serena, a note of concern in her voice. She would never forgive herself if she’d injured Bernie.  
“Well …I’ll be sore for a while, I think, but don’t worry – my back always gives me gips at night – nothing to do with you, very much to do with an inconvenient IED.”  
Serena let out a sigh of relief, but as she looked into the eyes of the other woman, she could tell something was bothering her: “Bernie? Are you …are you really telling me the truth?”  
Bernie blushed and bit her lips: “Yes – yes, of course I am – I mean …what we shared …It was …well, surely you could see that I wasn’t faking it?  
\- I know, but …There is something else, isn’t there?  
\- No ..no really, nothing…”  
Serena’s voice became sterner: “Bernie …I can tell you’re lying – spill!”  
Bernie hesitated – she hadn’t exactly been lying, but …she was such a bad liar that she really couldn’t hide anything. Was she really ready to share such a humiliating memory? Oh well …in for a penny, in for a pound! She focused on a painting hanging on the opposite wall and began in a very low voice – Serena almost had to strain to hear.  
“I didn’t want to tell you because…I don’t want to make you feel as if you’d done anything wrong. It’s got nothing to do with you – it’s me.”  
Serena was getting worried – she leant towards Bernie and took her hands in hers. Bernie went on. “I was in a very strict school – a religious school, you know, with nuns, and prayers, and all that…Anyway…I must have been about eight …You have to realise that I was a swot back then, good grades, model student…The teachers loved me. And I was quite proud of that – probably had crushes on some them at the time, although I didn’t realise that. I had a friend – well, I thought she was my friend, but …One day we had this history test, and for once I hadn’t really prepared. She didn’t know that, and she copied all my answers – the wrong ones as well as the right ones. The next day, Sister Mary-Agnes called us both on the dais and asked who had cheated. My friend said nothing, and obviously I couldn’t drop her in. Long story short, Sister Mary-Agnes decided we both had to be punished, as she swatted us with the blackboard ruler. Not that hard, but …well, she lifted our skirts, in front of the whole class …it was so humiliating. And …I really liked her, I could feel she was disappointed in me, that was …”  
Bernie paused and took a deep breath: “So that’s it – it all came back and…well, can we ditch the ruler in future?  
\- Consider it done!” Serena promised.   
Then, realising what Bernie had said, she smiled: “Did I hear you correctly, Ms Wolfe? “In future”?  
\- You did, Ms Campbell…You did.”


End file.
